


Get Off The Table

by Kerink



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerink/pseuds/Kerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little drinking, Carlos and Cecil decide to take a big step in their young relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off The Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole/gifts).



It was a hassle to get up the stairs. That was the only thing Cecil could think past the tongue in his mouth. It was as hassle to stay entwined with one another, unbuttoning flannel and jean and starched work shirts while still trying to win the battle of tongues while also mastering the narrow stairwell that lead from Carlos’ lab to his apartment. It wasn’t as though he could even think about it too long anyway. There was liquor running thick in his veins and Carlos’ heavy hands running through his hair, pulling him up and into his house.

Carlos pressed, or more slammed, Cecil against the door while he fumbled with his keys. It took longer than it should have since Carlos was doing the entire thing by feel, and most of his nerves were split between Cecil’s hands on his hips and the growing erection in his pants. But once the door was open the two tumbled backwards, finally able to really kick off their shoes and pants. Cecil stumbled over the kitchen table, catching himself on a chair and that’s where Carlos pinned him again.

Cecil made himself at home against the cool wood, wrapping his legs around Carlos’ hips instead. One arm looped under the man’s and clung to his back, his free hand tangling in his hair. Once Carlos found a stable position for them, he left Cecil’s mouth and began to leave hot and heavy kisses along his neck and collar.

"Carlos," Cecil breathed, bucking his hips. His skin was on fire and Carlos’ mouth was making his twitch. But he was having none of it and Cecil soon found his hips pinned down.

Working himself free of Cecil’s grip, Carlos slid down onto his knees and began working off Cecil’s underwear.

It was at that point that everything in Cecil turned to ice and he sat up quickly, eyes wide. “What are you doing?!" he stammered.

Carlos blinked in confusion. “I’m about to give you a blowjob," he said in that straight to the point, matter of fact way of his.

Cecil went even more red than he had been previously, but without anything to reply with beyond nervous, grit teeth. He’d had sex before, but never with anyone so beautiful and perfect and so drastically out of his league.

"Is it okay?" Carlos asked gently. “I mean, we’ve been drinking and we could just go to sleep if you want. I don’t want to-"

"No, no," Cecil said quickly. How did he make Carlos understand? He could barely speak around him as it was and less so like this. “I want it."

"You’re certain?"

Cecil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He dug down deep for the answer, trying to think with a clear head. “Yes," he said as certainly as he could. Cecil opened his eyes and held Carlos’. “I want to have sex with you," he stumbled over the last few words, barely able to get them out before he looked away again.

Carlos stood once more and kissed Cecil gently, lovingly. He bumped their noses together and that way lifted Cecil’s gaze to meet him. They kissed again, slow and tender. After parting with a breathy sigh, Carlos slipped back down to the floor and Cecil propped himself on his elbows to monitor the situation.

Slowly Carlos finished removing Cecil of his underwear and he set them on the seat of the nearest chair before pushing it away. Reaching a hand up, Carlos began a to stroke Cecil lightly with his fingertips; there wasn’t much teasing that needed to be done to wake Cecil up considering the nice romp up the stairs and through the lab but still Carlos wanted to be thorough.

When Carlos pressed his lips to the head and began to suck, Cecil about lost it. He lay back on the table, throwing an arm over his eyes to cover it up. Cecil couldn’t believe this was happening; he grit his teeth to keep his heart from leaping out of him. Once Carlos began to take more of his shaft into his mouth, Cecil chanced a peek.

He let out a quiet gasp and bucked his hips again. Carlos had to hold them down, giving loving caresses to his hips bones. He ceased sucking to slide down further, before starting a rhythmic bob. Cecil moaned his name and hid once more.

It didn’t last long though, before Carlos was pulling off and licking his lips. He would have taken his time, but he was already starting to taste precum, and to end things here would be disappointing. So instead he soaked in the sight of Cecil twitching and red, laying on his table with an angry erection.

"Come on," he said, voice more of a mutter than he’d intended. Carlos offered a hand to Cecil to help him get to his feet.

With Jello legs Cecil stumbled behind Carlos through the small living room and into the back towards the only bedroom. Carlos swung Cecil towards the bed where he landed with a plop and a laugh. Cecil hummed quietly and rolled onto his side to watch Carlos fidget around the room, although he made sure to curl into a ball to hide his imperfection against Carlos’ angelic presence.

From his side table, Carlos produced a box of condoms and some lubricant, sitting on the bed next to Cecil. “You can’t," he started awkwardly, “you can’t get HIV or AIDS from frotting," he explained, “but, I mean, if you want us to wear them anyway, there’s still a chance of, you know, STDs and things…" He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at anything other than the carpet.

"It’s fine," Cecil breathed. If Carlos said it was safe, he would believe him. Besides, for at least the first time, he wanted to feel Carlos’ skin against his.

"I don’t normally go to bed this fast," Cecil continued, sitting up.

"No, no, it’s okay," Carlos interjected, looking over at him. “Each relationship is different and it’s important to just do what you feel comfortable with." Cecil leaned over and kissed him. “Are you trying to get me to shut up?"

"I love hearing you talk," Cecil breathed, “but I also would love to move on." It was the most forward he’d ever been around his love.

Carlos laughed and moved more onto the bed; Cecil scoot back as he came forward and they eventually found themselves in the middle of the mattress. They again picked up kissing, scooting each other close and adjusting limbs until Cecil could help Carlos pull his underwear off. Cecil couldn’t look down, as much as he wanted to, and Carlos had to take his nervous hand and place it on his thigh.

"Is this okay?" Carlos checked again.

Cecil’s heart fluttered. Carlos was so considerate. “Yes," he said, moving his hand slowly towards Carlos’ groin. He took the semi-hard shaft into his soft grasp and began to stroke him.

Carlos hissed before moaning low, placing his hands on Cecil’s thighs and squeezing gently. “Mmf," he grunted, leaning back to grab the lube. He poured some into his hand and took Cecil’s cock into his hand again. With his free one, Carlos pulled Cecil into another passionate battle of tongues.

Cecil moved to his own cock and stole some of the lube from Carlos before pulling Carlos’ own erection into the mix. Slowly the two men fumbled around the hardening cocks, trying to find comfort and a steady rhythm. Eventually they were able to and the lube was cool against the heat forming between them.

They were all moans and quiet urges, pulling each other closer and dipping down to leave hickies, nails scratching followed by nervous apologies. Soon, much too soon, with gasps against bruised and swollen lips, they came. Not quite at the same time, but in the heat of the moment neither really knew who was first. All that mattered was that Cecil and Carlos had sex. All that mattered was that Cecil was pressed against his perfect Carlos and they were holding each other tightly, sweat and lube dripping from them.

Cecil was the first to recover, though, his eyes fluttering open so that he could look at his beloved. Their foreheads were pressed together and Carlos was still panting heavily. He dipped down and lay a chaste kiss against Carlos’ lips and the man finally looked at him with a smile.

Carlos pulled away and swung his legs over the bed to grab a couple of napkins from the side table. He wiped off his hands and his crotch, passing the box to Cecil who cleaned himself up as well before folding his glasses and setting them on the corner of the table.

They replaced the bottle and the box, untucking the mussed bed together before slipping into the cool sheets. They stay half an arm’s length away, needing the cool off, but their hands stay entwined. Carlos closed his eyes first, allowing Cecil another chance to study his peaceful and satisfied features before the allure of sleep claimed him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on twitter (kerinky) & tumblr (kerink)


End file.
